vfandomcom-20200214-history
Zedti
The Zedti are an alien species that feature in the novels V:The Original Miniseries and V:The Second Generation. History This race of insectoid aliens are mortal enemies of the Visitors. The two races have been engaged in a long drawn out conflict for some time, for reasons unknown. The existence of the Zedti is known to the Fifth Column though they made no attempts at contacting that race. During the Visitor invasion of the planet Earth, the Fifth Column member known as Martin revealed to Mike Donovan the existence of The Leader's enemies, though he did not name them. With this knowledge, Juliet Parrish used a radio dish to send out a transmission into space in the hopes of enlisting the aid of the enigmatic race, though it was not known whether the message would be received in time. Thus, the Resistance continued its campaign against the Visitors who had by now entrenched themslves on Earth. Following the conquest of Earth as part of the Visitor dominion, the Zedti began operations directed at stopping their mortal enemies. They quickly learnt that Earth was an intended platform for future attacks against their kind and thus sent Ayden along with a strike team dedicated to stopping their foes. Despite the attempts at annihilating the target to protect their own territory, the Zedti were ultimately forced into sending their own forces to remove the Visitors on Earth. This later culminated in the defeat of the Visitor forces on the planet though the Human Resistance began to wonder whether they had exchanged one conqueror for another. Biology The Zedti physically look human, with the exception of irregular eye colors and a faint sheen to their skin. Kayta revealed that the Zedti did not evolve from a single insect, but rather a variety of them. Julie discovered that the Zedti's human looking skin is in fact their exoskeleton, and Zedti blood color varies by their subspecies, being either white or yellow. Some Zedti, such as Ayden, have a brood pouch, with which the male incubates the eggs in a manner similar to Earth seahorses. Ayden's subspecies also has an attachment in one arm, which can be used as a weapon. Bryke's subspecies has mosquito like tubes that can shoot out of their noses and drain all the body fluids of a human being leaving only a "husk". Kayta has simliar features which she could lock lips with someone and literally suck out all the body fluids and oxygen through their mouth. In both Ayden's and Bryke's species they can turn their head to a 180 degree angle, similar to that of a mantis. Technology Zedti ships are described as being organic and have either been daubed together "by impossible giant wasps" or had somehow been grown. The interiors of the ships are described as natural caverns, similar to that of a termite mound. A typical Zedti crew can actually sit on the walls as if it were the floors, however it is unknown if this is a natural ability of the Zedti or this was a part of the ships' gravity controls. Their achivement in biotechology possibly makes the Zedti far more advanced than even the Visitors. Other examples of Zedti technology is an airbike (that can be disguised as an Earth motorcycle), cloaking techology, and medical needles that could speed up the ability to heal nerve endings. Homeworld In the novel, V: The Original Miniseries, the Zedti homeworld is said to be somewhere in the direction of the Horsehead Nebula. Like the Visitors, this planet orbits a binary system. Their star is described to be larger and hotter then Earth's and its sister star is a red dwarf. The Zedti's solar system has six planets, with their own homeworld as the fourth planet of their system. The Zedti homeworld is larger then Earth, has a nitrogen-rich atmosphere and is mostly desert and jungle with very little water compared to Earth and the Visitor home planet. Kayta describes the Zedti homeworld in more detail to Ruby Parish, Julie Parish's adoptive hybrid daughter, the Zedti homeworld saying the surface is mostly desert and has plants similar to that of Earth, but much larger. Members *Ayden *Bryke *Kayta Behind the Scenes The initial reference for the Zedti is in the original mini-series when Martin reveals the existence of The Leader's enemies with Julie Parrish later sending a transmission into space in the hopes of getting their aid. However, these enemies were not named in the mini-series. They later appear only in the Kenneth Johnson novel "The Second Generation" which was intended to be the platform of a new V series though the concept was scrapped in favor of a remake. As such, its not known what the status of the Zedti are in terms of the new series canon and whether they or a similar concept will feature in the new series. Category:Species